Sonic
Sonic is a video game series, where Sonic the Hedgehog battles against the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Barrier Eggman - Defeated in battle by Sonic and blown up. (Sonic's main attack is by jumping into enemies while in ball form.) *Silver Sonic - Defeated in battle by Sonic and blew up. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Fire Breath - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Big Shaker - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Tunnelbot - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Bowling Spin - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Big Icedus - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Twin Hammer - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. Sonic & Knuckles *Hey Ho - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Gapsule - Tricked by Sonic into hitting itself with its own spiked ball, and blew up. *Barrier Eggman (2) - Accidentally damaged part of the ship with its own laser (trying to hit Sonic), destroying part of the controls and killing it. *Stone Guardian - Tricked by Sonic into jumping into the quicksand, and exploded. *Heat Arms - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Red Eye - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Death Ball - Destroyed when Sonic knocked enemies onto it by switching gravity. *Hey Ho (2) - Defeated in battle by Knuckles. *Gapsule (2) - Tricked into destroying himself by Knuckles. *Barrier Eggman (3) - Accidentally killed himself the same way as his predecessor while fighting Knuckles. *Stone Guardian (2) - Tricked into jumping into quicksand by Knuckles, and blew up. *Heat Arms (2) - Defeated in battle by Knuckles. *Egg Robo - Smashed into by Mecha Sonic (aiming for Mecha Knuckles, who avoided at the last second), and exploded. *Mecha Sonic - Defeated in battle by Knuckles, and exploded. Tails Adventure *Kukku Walker - Blown up by Tails with bombs. *Blue Mecha Golem - The Kukku piloting it was blown up by Tails with bombs. *Mecha Golem - The Kukku piloting it was blown up by Tails with bombs. *Doctor Fukurokov - Boulder pushed onto his head by Tails using the remote robot. *Speedy the Kukku - Blown up by Tails with bombs. *'Grand Battle Kukku 15th' - Blown up by Tails with bombs. Sonic Chaos *Great Bane Motora Gold - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Dangerous Ball Tower - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Hopping Egg Vulcan - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Kamando MAX - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Bouncer - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. Sonic Triple Trouble *Tart Turtle - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Marve Shupopolus Gou - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Wood Buttarudnor - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Thomas - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. Sonic Labyrinth *Mecha Gorilla - Defeated by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Kani Pearl - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Needle Man - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Smiley Bomb - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. Sonic Adventure *Chief Pachacamac - Destroyed offscreen by Chaos, as shown in flashback. *E-103 Delta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-104 Epsilon - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-105 Zeta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and his head exploded. *E-101 Beta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-102 Gamma - Selfdestructed in order to release the bird imprisoned inside him. *ZERO - Defeated in battle by Amy with a hammer, and exploded. Sonic Adventure 2 *Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. *Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. *Hot Shot - Defeated in battle by Shadow. *Big Foot - Defeated in battle by Sonic. *Flying Dog - Defeated in battle by Rouge. *King Boom Boo - Defeated in battle by Knuckles *Egg Golem - Defeated in battle by Dr. Eggman *'Finalhazard' - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. Sonic Advance *Mecha Knuckles - Destroyed in battle by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Shadow the Hedgehog *'Black Doom' - As Devil Doom, was killed when Shadow used Chaos Spear on his eye enough times. Sonic Riders *E-10000R - Incinerated by the jet flare of Tails's Extreme Gear *'Babylon Guardian' - Destroyed when Sonic smashed into his bottle enough times. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *'SCR-HD' - As Master Core ABIS, was knocked into the black hole by Sonic and blew up. Sonic Rush Adventure *Ghost Rex - Defeated in battle by Sonic with attacks to his head, and blew up. *Ghost Pendulum - Blew up when Sonic hit his own pendulums at him. *Ghost Kraken - Blew up when Sonic attacked his weak tentacle. *Ghost Pirate - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Blaze, and blew up. *Ghost Whale - Blew up after Sonic and Blaze weakened him from the inside and attacked the red orb on his forehead. *Ghost Condor - Blew up once Sonic and Blaze weakened him in battle and attacked his head a final time. *Ghost Titan - Blew up when Sonic and Blaze weakened him in battle and attacked his head a final time. His explosion sunk Captain Whisker's ship. *'Captain Whisker' - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. *Mini and Mum - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. *Johnny - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Egg Cerberus - Controlled by Sonic to smash into a wall. (Never existed once the events of the game were erased) *Egg-Genesis - Missiles and boxes thrown at his core by Silver, blowing him up. (Never existed once events of the game were erased) *Duke of Soleanna - Killed by explosion caused by Solaris 10 years ago. (This was prevented when events of the game were erased) *Princess Elise - Killed when engines of Egg Carrier malfunctioned, causing it to crash. Sonic went back in time and averted this. *Dr. Eggman - Presumably killed when Egg Carrier crashed, although Sonic's actions after traveling back in time prevented this. *Sonic the Hedgehog - Energy wave shot through him by Mephiles. Was revived by Elise with the Chaos Emeralds, and events of the game were erased after final battle. *'Solaris' - Destroyed in battle by Sonic, Silver, and Shadow in their super forms. In the past, Solaris's true death took place when he was a flame; Elise blew out the flame, destroying him and erasing all future incarnations (a.k.a. Mephiles the Dark and Iblis) from existence. Sonic Rivals 2 *'Ifrit' - Defeated in battle by Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, and Espio with attacks to his head. Fell to the ground and exploded. *Metal Sonic 3.0 - Is presumed dead, either killed by falling rubble from the fight with the Ifrit or killed by Metal Sonic and Shadow afterwards, as Eggman Nega would have turned to him for help before Silver and Espio. *'Eggman Nega' - While not immediately killed, he is left trapped in a fiery dimension with his legs caught under rubble, with no way of escape, and is likely to die of dehydration before the events of Sonic Unleashed, although this can still be retconned in a sequel. Sonic and The Secret Rings *'Erazor Djin'- Trapped inside his lamp, which melted away. Sonic Unleashed *Dark Moray - Defeated in battle when Sonic punched him repeatedly in werehog form. *Dark Guardian - Defeated in battle when Sonic punched him repeatedly in werehog form, and disintegrated into dark smoke. *'Dark Gaia' - Killed when Sonic, as Super Sonic, smashed through his main eye, slowly decaying as he fell back into the lava. (Note: The lava does not kill him, Sonic's attack is what does) Sonic Colors *Big Boy - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Captain Jelly - Defeated in battle by Sonic and blew up. *Refreshinator - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Admiral Jelly - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. Sonic Generations *'Metal Sonic' - Kicked into the air by Classic Sonic, and exploded. *'Time Eater' - Destroyed when Sonic and Classic Sonic smashed through his core Sonic Lost World *Zazz - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. *Zomom - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. *Zik - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. *Zeena - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. *Zor - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic activating a switch. *'Zavok' - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic hitting explosive blocks at him. Archie Comic Book This list is incomplete. Note: The Archie comics with Sonic is a separate continuity from the video game series. *Carl Condor: Smashed against a garbage disposal, and the Xorda attempted deroboticization, which proved fatal. *Valdez: Demolished by Espio *Fly Fly Freddy: Sank into the lake after Knuckles broke him apart *Robotnik Prime: Atomized by the Ultimate Annihlator *Mello: Died from Lemon Sundrop Dandelion posioning *Uma Arachnis: Died in childbirth *Kodos: Killed in battle *Original Freedom Fighters: Decomplied and used to build the Special Zone *Nate Morgan: Nuked at point-blank range *Tommy Turtle: Flew into the range of an Eggman airship and was shot down *Locke: Disintegrated *Bride of Rich Nights: Ripped asunder by Eggman's forces *Lau Khan: Blown apart by Ken Khan Fleetway Comic Book Incomplete list '''Note: '''The Fleetway Comic is a seperate continuity from both the games and the Archie series. *Xenor Krell: Vaporized by the Ultragem *Kalos: Broken apart by Sonic *Johnny Lightfoot: Fatally punched by Chaos *Death-Trap: Petrified by the Medusa beast *Commander Brutus: Destroyed by Robotnik Category:Video games